villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimmy Dockerson
James "Jimmy" Dockerson is an antagonist in Coronation Street. He is the henchman of Tony Gordon. He was responsible for the murder of Liam Connor, and was the overall secondary antagonist of the Tony Gordon Saga, despite only appearing in a handful of episodes. He was portrayed by Robert Beck, whose real life wife Jane Danson plays the regular role of Leanne Tilsley. Biography Jimmy first appeared when Tony planned to expand his factory business Underworld and wanted to put garage owner Kevin Webster out of business in order to expand the factory. He had Jimmy steal Kevin's clients and also nick his pickup truck. Around this time Tony hired Jimmy to put the frighteners on an old pensioner named Jed Stone who was refusing to be evicted, but the threats did not work (this occurred off-screen). Jimmy's most major job for Tony was killing his love rival Liam Connor, whom had been having an affair with Tony's fiancee Carla Connor. On Tony's stag night Jimmy ran over Liam in a car and he later died in hospital. The death was put down to a hit and run, Jimmy was never caught and Tony was not suspected of being involved in the killing. Shortly after Tony called Jimmy to a bar and revealed Carla had left for Los Angeles after the emotion of Liam's murder, and shows his annoyance that, despite in death, Liam is still being mentioned and bothering him. Just prior to Christmas, Tony called Jimmy up for another meeting and they met in a darkened area. They were spotted by Jed Stone - an old man Tony evicted several months prior - and Jimmy came to realization that old man worked out Tony was behind Liam's murder. In anger, Jimmy told Tony not to call him again. However, on Christmas Eve, Tony ended up strangling Jed and presumably killing him when the old man tried to blackmail him at the factory. Tony called Jimmy for help, but Jimmy refused and hung up on him. Surely enough, Jed survived and Tony packed him off to Wigan with a few grand and a rent free flat. But when Carla became suspicious that Tony may be involved in Liam's death, she quizzed Jed and saw the markings on his neck. Annoyed, Tony called Jimmy in for a favour and this time Jimmy complied and threatened him to keep quiet. Jimmy called round to Tony's office and again told him he wanted out and not to phone. The pair were spotted by Carla, and when she heard Jed had a heart attack this made her even more suspicious. She called round to Jimmy's garage to question him, but his refusal to answer made her more the certain Jimmy and Tony had Liam killed. Jimmy called Tony in fear she knew what was going on. That night Tony confessed to Carla he had killed Liam, which caused her to leave him and flee the country. Several months later Carla returned and began blackmailing Tony to leave Weatherfield. Tony made contact with Jimmy again, and Jimmy agreed to kill Carla. He arrived at her flat and managed to gain access pretending to be Tony on the intercom. They had a struggle and Carla hit him over the head with a candlestick. Tony arrived (as he regretted ordering Jimmy to kill her and rushed over to save Carla) and told her Jimmy was dead and covered him with a blanket, which manged to prompt her to leave once again. However, Jimmy was still alive, and Tony suggested he packs a bag and leaves town. Shortly after, it all came out Tony was a killer after he confessed. Tony gave Jimmy's name as the man he ordered for the hit and it was mentioned he got arrested. What became of Jimmy afterwards is unknown. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Right-Hand